Joseph Carter Jones
Joey is an orphaned boy living with his grandmother, working at a restaurant to make ends meet. His life changes when he fixes the Heybo that he names Heroman, which is then struck by lightning, bringing it to life. Biography As a young child Joey was always friends with Lina Davis, the two were close. Having a desire to be a hero, the same way he view his father, Joey saved young Lina from a dog. Since then the two have been good friends despite her family's opinion. At some point in time his father died saving other workers during a mining accident. Later his mother died of unknown causes and his sister left town to join her band leaving Joey to work part-time jobs to support himself and his grandmother. Meeting with Heroman Joey was just an average kid who lived with his grandma. In the first episode, he heads off to school. Lina asks him to go to a party with her, which he respectfully declines. He is then yelled at by Will, when he claims that he's a bad influence on Lina. He is saved by his friend Psy. This all changed when he witnesses Nick's new toy robot gets run over by a car, due to this Nick decides it would be easier to buy a new one than fix it, so throws it into the bin. Joey decides to take it home and fix it, he works for hours and eventually fixes it. He decides to call it Heroman. When Joey is at work a freak thunderstorm occurs, Joey remembers he left the window in his room open and runs off home, because he didn't want Heroman to malfunction. When he arrives, Heroman is struck by lightning. Joey touches Heroman and the controller appears in his hand. He presses a button and Heroman transforms. Joey is shocked that Heroman has turned into a giant robot, but still presses another button .Heroman looks out of the window a where a car crash has occurred he then grabs Joey and rushes off to the crash scene. It turns out that the crashed car had Lina in and Joey is shocked. Heroman saves Lina and her father from certain death then heads off. Encountering the Skrugg Joey is beginning to get to grips with how to control Heroman. Yet he begins to wonder what to do with such a massive power, he decides to ask Psy on the matter. Psy says to Joey, that he should be able to make his own decisions. The next day the aliens land in the city calling themselves Skrugg. They start demolishing the city, as well as prove that the military is ineffective. Joey is with Denton, when three Skruggs turn up, looking for Denton. Joey watches as Denton is told that it was him that brought the Skruggs to Earth and that they plan on conquering it. Denton tries to fight back- with a broom, but the aliens zap it away. Joey soon remembers what Psy said, when he notices that Lina may be in trouble. Joey activates Heroman, and a force field appears around Joey as a strong wind is blowing them backwards. Lina is thrown off backwards and is falling to the floor! Joey instinctively runs, but the gauntlet has increased his speed so he manages to save Lina. Joey decides that he and Heroman both have the power to combat the enemy and makes Heroman crush one of the Skruggs. the other Skruggs try to attack back, but Heroman crushes them. After the battle a huge saucer apporaches Earth and lowers in the middle of town. Joey and the others stare in awe as the giant machine releases Skruggs all over the city. As the city is being destroyed Joey decides that he's going to check if his Grandmother is unharmed, and evacuate her. Psy decides to come along to on his modified skateboard. Yet, before they can leave Will and Nick stop them in their paths, Will is furious that Joey is trying to act like a hero with ' his robot' and says that he should go. Joey explains that he is going to see his gran, and with a few pesuasive words from Lina they manage to go. On his to his Gran's Joey is thrown to the ground by Psy, because he's spotted some Skruggs coming. The duo hide behind a bush, but one Skrugg notices them and is about to kill them when a helicopter flies over and starts shooting the Skruggs! Joey and Psy cheer, but seconds later the helicopter comes crashing down to the ground as a Skrugg shoots it. They start obliterating the neighborhood, when Joey runs out and interrupts, he activates Heroman. Heroman fights off the Skruggs. The other Skruggs start shooting him, but Heroman kills a few more. But on holds Heroman from behind, Heroman flips it off and kills it. But the shots are still coming! Joey runs out in front of Heroman, and activates the force field! Defending both Heroman and him. Then a new symbol appears on Joey's gauntlet, he pushes it and Heroman enters Blast Mode. In this mode he destroys all of the remaining Skruggs. Once the fight is over Joey and Psy enter Joey's Grans house. Once there they find her listening to rock music and knitting. She hasn't heard of anything that has happened. Fighting back After the events Joey evacuates his grandma to the school where everyone else is. When there Lina asks him if he'd seen Will and Nick. Joeys says no but that he'll keep an eye out for him. After this him and Psy go to see Denton. Denton has obtained the weapons that Heroman knocked off the enemies during the battle. After a discussion with Denton they allow Denton to have a go at activating Heroman, but he is unable to. Psy comes to the conclusion that only Joey can activate him. Then the gang here a huge crash. Joey looks outside to see what it is. He is shocked to see a giant sphere heading towards them! The sphere is heading straight for the school so Joey tells Psy and Denton to get to the school to tell everyone to evacuate. Denton refuses and comes along with Joey. Joey activates Heroman to try and stop the sphere from nearing the scool. But Heroman is just squashed! Joey and Denton then try and stop by making it fall through a hole made by Heroman which leads into a new subway station. This works, but not for long, the sphere grows spike which flip it out of the ground. They keep on chasing it and Heroman eventually stops it by punching it. But due to this his arm is shattered! Heroman then communicates to Joey telepathically telling him to not give up. Then a new symbol appears on Joey's gauntlet. Joey then activates it turning Heroman into Augutam mode! Heroman is now huge and is the same size as the ball meaning he can hold it back. Psy comes along and tells Joey that everyone's been evacuated. Joey then orders Heroman to stop holding the ball. Joey is happy that they saved so many lives but is still not happy about the sphere. just as he says this, more and more spheres come out of the Skrugg ship! Joey and the others don't know what to do, so they decide to head back to Denton's lab. While there Joey is made to ride a bike to power the building the professor intercepts a television report which shows footage of thousands of Skrugg's being deployed into the city! Joey decides he has to do something and decides to go out with Heroman and stop the Skrugg. Psy decides to come to so Denton gives him a guitar that has been modified using Skrugg technology, that should be able to deafen the enemies. Joey and Psy head out, defeating Skruggs while staying in the shadows. The Skrugg Leader is annoyed at this action and sends out his own specially modified 'assassins' to kill Joey and Heroman. When destroying Skruggs Joey encounters Lina who is looking for her brother, when they are attacked by Skruggs. In the middle of the Skruggs are two assassins after battling one Skrugg, while Psy keeps the other at bay, the Skrugg Heroman is facing smahes off and is revealed to be Will! After the battle Joey and the gang flee back to Denton's lab, but this time Joey doesn't have to ride the bike as Denton has got a backup supply of power. Denton shows Joey and the gang that the sphere's final destinations will be in huge cities in the world. So determined to stop this they decide to go to the spacecraft. Inside the ship Joey and the gang hide in the sewers and manage to get to the spacesihp. When inside Joey Lina and Heroman head ff to stop the Skrugg while Psy and Dento try to stay hidden. All is going to plan until Will and Nick show up they battle Heroma, but Will's helmet's smashed and he is released from the mind control. But when Joey orders Heroman to remove Nick's helmet, Nick still tries to defeat the team because he thrives in his new found power! The Skruggs decide to smash down the whole room to kill the gang Joey and the gang now including Will try to escape but Nick is crushed. Joey is helped out from under the rubble by Heroman. Joey then finds Lina and Will and tells heroman to help them out, he does. Joey tells Lina that she and Will must return to the city as Will is injured. She does. Joey and Heroman go off to find denton and Psy, when he finds them they are being attacked by Krogorr. Joey and heroman attack Krogorr who the grows a pair of wings and uses speed to his advantage. Just as Heroman looks doomed Joey rushes and uses his forcefield to save him. Then Joey and Heroman both attack Joey using speed while Heroman attacks. This seems to bw working until Kogorr go's back to normal. Then Joey activates blast mode, which makes Heroman totally own Kogorr. Just as their celebrating Kogorr comes out from under the rubble and attacks Joey, sending him halfway across the room. Abilities Joey also has his own abilities when putting on Heromans controller gauntlet. *Super Speed: Joey can ran at incredible speeds, outrunning Gorgorr in his flying form. He is often perceived as a fast moving blur to everyone around him. *Barrier: Joey can erect a static field force field. Anything thrown into it will be repelled by an eletric shock, save things powerful enough to break it. The force field center is always Joey, even when he has been sent flying the barrier moved with him. During a point where Heroman was out of commission Joey entered a rage mode of his own. His body starts to glow red and the controller gauntlet will start to spark flames all over it while its shape becomes unstable changing from solid to liquid, this lets joey controller gauntlet to shape shift while attacking the enemy with burning punches, chops and even bites. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Main characters Category:Jones family Category:Center City residents